Sometimes One Just Isn't Enough
by state gem
Summary: My story is so great that I can't make a summary. Just read the dang story and then review it. Rated T for sexual content and violence. TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: There will be a lot of stuff going on in this chapter because it's only a two-shot. Please read and review!

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to find two gold eyes staring at her. She groaned, and sat up.

"Mmmm…what do you want, Inuyasha? It's too early for me to go."

"No, it's not. I waited three days, and you said to come back at eleven. It's eleven thirty."

Kagome looked at the clock. He was right. It was eleven thirty.

"Man, that must have been one hell of a party. I never get up this late. Too bad I can't remember it."

Kagome had come home because her best friend, Yuka, had her sweet sixteen. Things went a little hectic, and everyone was completely wasted by the end of the party. Kagome remembered getting there, but she couldn't remember how she left. She also remember someone giving her a two-liter bottle filled with Coke and Vodka. How random is that?

"Why?" Inuyasha asked her, bringing her out of her train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, we were drinking alcohol. God, I can't believe I did that! I feel like crap."

"What's alcohol?"

"Oh," she said, remembering that there was no such word as alcohol, then, "It's kind of like sake, only when you drink it you usually forget what you do when it's still in your body."

"Okay. Well, are we going to go or what?"

She rubbed her eyes, and looked over at him.

"Ten minutes."

He nodded, and left the room. Kagome's head was pounding. She stood up, and walked to the washroom. She washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth, and took some Advil for her headache. Walking back to her room, she saw that Inuyasha was going through her refrigerator.

"Inuyasha!" She called.

"What?"

"There should be some soda in the fridge. Grab a bottle, and we'll take it back with us. Just be careful, and not shake it."

"Ok."

Inuyasha looked through the fridge for anything that looked like a bottle. He saw a plastic thing with brown liquid in it, and he grabbed it, careful not to shake it. What he didn't notice was the duct tape on it that said, "Mixer" on it.

He placed it into Kagome's backpack as she headed down the stairs. She had sunglasses on, and her face was paler than usual. He felt her forehead, and it wasn't hot, so he knew she wasn't sick.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked, looking at him strangely.

"You looked pale, so I thought you had a fever."

"Well, the hangover is probably what is making me sick."

"What's a hangover?"

"Never mind, let's just go."

They both jumped down the well. The usual purply-blue aura showed as their feet touch the bottom. It disappeared as soon as it came. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist, and as easily as they jumped in, they jumped back out. Kagome and Inuyasha walked back into the village right outside the Forest Of Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo greeted Kagome eagerly. She hugged Shippo as he jumped into her arms. They walked back into Kaede's hut, and ate some soup.

"Mmmm…this stuff is great!" Kagome said, finishing it up in one bite.

"Glad you think so, Kagome," Sango said, smiling as she finished her bowl.

Kagome set her bowl down, and leaned back against the wall. She yawned, and rubbed her tired eyes, hidden beneath the sunglasses.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked her. She nodded.

"I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why don't you rest, you do look like you need it," Sango said, standing up. Kagome nodded, and she stepped outside with Sango. She walked into another hut, and laid down. Sango brought her a blanket, and Kagome immediately fell asleep. Sango walked outside, and went back to the boys.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome's eyes flashed open. She yawned and stretched. Compared to what she felt like before she fell asleep, it was great. She stood up, and walked outside. Sango was sitting on the grass, and Inuyasha was lying in a tree. Sango looked up, and saw her.

"Hey, Kagome! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"What? What are you talking about?" She said, approaching her.

"You've been asleep for two days," Inuyasha said, jumping down from the tree.

"You're kidding me! No way I could've slept that long!"

"Well, you did, and everyone was worried about you, even Inuyasha," Sango said, smiling.

"I was not!"

"Oh, and then going into the hut about twenty times a day isn't called worrying."

He didn't say anything. Kagome smirked at him as his dog-ears drooped. Kagome gasped, and told Sango, "Oh, I completely forgot! I brought some soda in from my refrigerator."

Kagome walked back into the hut, and brought out her bottle of pop. She handed it to Sango, and she looked at it questioningly. Opening it, she took a sip from it.

"Ooh, this is great! Where did you get this?"

"You can get it at any store in the world," Kagome said a matter-of-factly.

Sango looked at the label.

"Dr. Pepper? Is he some doctor or something like that?" (A/n: The duct tape fell off when she pulled it out of her bag.)

"No, that's the name of the soda. There are different types of soda, and I just grabbed a Dr. Pepper."

Miroku had just appeared next to Sango.

"Dear Sango, what is that?"

"It's soda. Try it."

He took a sip out of it, and his cheeks flushed a red. He nodded, and handed it to Kagome. She went back into the hut, and brought out four cups. She poured the mixer soda into the four cups, and handed them out. Inuyasha tried it, and immediately liked it.

The sun slowly descended the sky as they finished the last drop of the soda. By then, all of them were completely wasted, well except for Inuyasha because he's a hanyou. Kagome giggled, and they played another game of Truth or Dare.

"Okay, Miroku, Truth or Dare?" Kagome asked him as she hiccupped. He swayed back and forth as he pondered about his decision.

"Ummm…Dare."

"Okay, uhh…I dare you to…make out with that tree over there!" She said, pointing at the large oak. Miroku stood up, and stumbled, causing Kagome and Sango to giggle, and then he actually did it. Kagome and Sango were cracking up. He finished, and then sat back down.

"O-okay, Sango, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm…truth."

"Sango, will you bear my child?"

"No," she said without even thinking. She was drunk, and still got past the womanizing monk. "Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?"

"Feh. I don't do this stupid stuff. I'm not playing."

"Yes you are," Sango argued with him.

"No I'm not."

"YES, you are!"

"NO, I'm not!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND PLAY THE FREAKIN GAME?!" Kagome yelled at everyone. The camp got really quiet.

"Fine, I'll play," Inuyasha said, "Just so Sango will shut her big mouth."

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?"

Inuyasha pondered this question for a brief second before answering, "Truth."

"Inuyasha, do you love Kikyo?"

"Uuuugggghhh…"

"You have to answer it, Inuyasha," Kagome said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I don't…really know."

"Hey, that's good enough f-for m-me," Miroku said, slurring most of his words. Inuyasha turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Miroku, Truth or Dare?" He asked, wanting his turn to be over with.

"T-t-truth."

"Miroku, do you think that your Wind Tunnel will kill you?"

"Yep," he said, too drunk to listen to the question. "Kagome, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm…Dare."

"I dare you to…kiss Inuyasha."

"WHAT?"

Even though she was drunk, she still felt very uncomfortable about this dare. She looked up at Inuyasha, and he was staring down at her, bug-eyed. Kagome pulled her hair out of her face, and looked down at the ground.

"No," she said. Inuyasha looked as though he had just been told that there was no more ramen left in the world. (A/n: Oh, no, that's terrible!) He didn't want to kiss her, yet he felt horrible when she said no.

"Fine, then if you don't do it, then I'll make you do something worse with him."

Kagome's eyes widened. She liked Inuyasha, in fact she loved him, but doing _that_ was just too much.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha; she grabbed the back of his head to pull in, and kissed him. Inuyasha was surprised for the most part. He also felt almost happy on the inside. She pulled away, and stared at him.

"Kagome," he whispered softly, and she grabbed his hand. She looked at him, her eyes full of lust. Suddenly, Kagome started to float up.

"Inuyasha, what's happening?" She asked as their grip slowly separated. Kagome had a panicked look on her face, and Inuyasha wanted to help her, but couldn't.

He tried to pull her back down, but there was no use. She got up way too high, and disappeared behind a cloud. He heard her scream, and he jumped up into the air. She screamed again, and that one brought Miroku and Sango out of their drunken daze.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, and she threw Kirara up into the air, transforming into a large ferocious beast. She and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back, and they followed Inuyasha.

Another scream was heard, practically breaking the sound barrier. Inuyasha jumped behind the cloud, and found Kagome lying on it, unconscious. Blood was running down her face and arms. She groaned, and Inuyasha kneeled next to her. He looked around for any sign of someone else lurking nearby.

He couldn't smell anyone but Kagome. Miroku and Sango were standing on the cloud. They were holding hands, and smiling. Sango and Miroku both giggled, and waved at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Look, we got married!" Sango cried out, pointing to her ring finger. On it was a piece of dirt stuck to it. Miroku smiled, and rubbed Sango's rump. She giggled, and laid her head on his chest. (A/n: Eh hem… just so you know, THEY ARE STILL WASTED! WOOHOO!)

Inuyasha ran over, and picked Kagome up. As he jumped off the cloud, Kagome opened her eyes.

"I-I-Inuyasha? What's going on?"

"You were taken up to that cloud, and you had gotten injured. That's all I know. What happened up there?"

"He tried to hurt me," was all she could say, looking away from him.

"Who?"

"N-Naraku. He tried to…to…rape me."

Kagome then burst into tears. She buried her face into his hitoe, and sobbed. Inuyasha then noticed that her skirt was torn. He pulled her in closer, and landed on the ground. Miroku and Sango were still on that cloud, doing whatever they were doing.

Inuyasha went inside the hut, and placed Kagome softly on the ground. She didn't let go of his hitoe. He went into her bag, and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Kagome, you need to let go of me, or I can't help you." She slowly loosened her grip. Inuyasha remembered what medicines to use for what. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol, and said to Kagome, "This will sting, so be prepared."

He took a cotton swab dipped in alcohol, and slowly rubbed it across her cuts. She cringed in pain as he placed the bandages on. After he had finished cleaning the blood up, he brushed the hair out of her face. She laid her head in his lap, and he stroked her hair.

"Inuyasha, no matter how terrible I feel tomorrow, I want to leave this place. He might come back, and I don't want to be here when he does."

"Okay," Inuyasha said, knowing exactly what he meant.

Kagome laid her head in his lap, and she fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome woke up to the wind blowing in her face. She sat up, and looked around. All five of them were sitting on Hachi, the beloved wolf-demon. Kagome sat up, and rubbed her forehead.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, and she flinched at how loud he was. He ran over and sat on her lap.

"How are you?"

"I'm not feeling that great. My head hurts, and so does my stomach," Kagome said, as she started to gag.

"Inuyasha! I think Kagome's going to hurl!"

He was right. Kagome turned a sickly shade of green, and Hachi lowered to the ground instantly. She jumped off the yellow tadpole, and threw up in the bushes. Inuyasha went over to comfort her.

After she finished, she cried in his arms.

"Inuyasha, it hurts!"

"What does?"

"My stomach…cramps."

He slowly rocked her as she cried. Shippo just stared at them. After a few minutes, Kagome fell asleep in his arms. Inuyasha laid her right beside Shippo. They took off into the air again.

Hachi stopped flying, and Inuyasha looked up.

"What's wrong, Hachi?"

"I sense a demon presence nearby."

Miroku and Sango woke up. They rubbed their heads and looked at each other, then Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, "What's going on?"

"There's a demon nearby. I'll be back," he said, smirking as he jumped off Hachi's back. He hopped through some trees, and out of sight.

Sango looked at Kagome. She slowly shook her awake. Kagome opened her eyes.

"W-What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, but Inuyasha went off to fight a demon," she said. As soon as she said that, there was a large explosion. Kagome stared at it, whispering, "Inuyasha."

Sango took off on Kirara and went after in search of Inuyasha. Kagome sat there with no expression on her face.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you alright?" Miroku asked her. She never answered him because she never heard him. Her mind raced with pictures of Inuyasha. She never saw Sango return with a grave look on her face. She whispered to Miroku, and he touched Kagome's shoulder.

She turned, and looked at him.

"Kagome, we…we can't seem to find Inuyasha."

"No," she whispered, "NO!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

They searched for him for three days, but no luck. Kagome asked them to bring her back to the village, and they were sitting in Kaede's hut before they knew it. Kagome stood up, and walked to the well. She jumped in, not saying goodbye to anyone.

Climbing out of the well, she walked out of the mini-shrine, and went through her back door.

"Kagome, is that you?"

She didn't answer her mother's calling. She walked up to her room, and locked the door. Kagome did her homework, and laid on her bed.

Days went by and Kagome never set foot out of her room. She never shed a tear, and she just laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Kagome's mom brought her lunch, and then left her alone. She returned to find a half-eaten bowl of rice, and some chewed up chicken.

"Thankfully, she's eating," Mrs. Higurashi whispered to herself one day. She took her lunch tray and went downstairs to clean it. There was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.

"Hi, is Kagome here?"

Mrs. Higurashi decided that Kagome needed some friend support, and showed the girls to Kagome's room. She opened the door, and peered inside.

"Kagome, there are some visitors here to see you."

Kagome sat up, and without saying a word, she stood up, and hugged her mother. The three girls walked into the room. Mrs. Higurashi left the room.

"Hey, Kagome!" Ayumi said, and then frowning when she saw the reaction, "What's the matter?"

Kagome looked down and closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha."

"Oh, not that two-timing boyfriend again! You seriously need to dump him! He's no good for you Kagome," Eri said, sitting in the chair.

"Shut up. SHUT UP!" She yelled at her friends. They jumped when she snapped.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Yuka asked her.

"Inuyasha…he…DIED!" She yelled, bursting into tears. Instantly, all of her friends sat next to her to console her.

"Oh, we're so sorry, Kagome! We wouldn't have said that if we had known," Ayumi said, trying to make her stop crying.

"You know what? We should have a sleepover right here!" Eri said, trying to take Kagome's mind off Inuyasha. They all smiled and agreed, well, except for Kagome.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi tried their best to cheer Kagome up, but she never smiled, not once. They stayed the whole day, and they stood up to go at around seven. Kagome walked them outside. She looked at them, and tried her best to smile, but it came out as a grimace. Kagome was holding an old jar that her grandfather gave her. She wrapped her fingers around the lid tightly.

"Well, goodbye, Kagome!"

"Yeah, see you later!"

"I'll drop by to…AAAAAHHHH!" Ayumi screamed, pointing behind Kagome. Kagome turned around, and the jar slipped from her hands. The crash was so loud that it made everyone jump.

"How…but…you…Inuyasha?"

"What? I'm gone for a few days, and you totally forget about me?"

Kagome ran towards him, and wrapped him in a hug. Tears streamed down her face. He looked down at her, and then grasped his arms around her.

"So, you aren't dead?" Eri asked. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's friends.

"If I was dead, do you think I would be standing here?" Eri blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Inuyasha, when did you get back from that last fight?" Kagome asked him. She stared up into his golden eyes.

"About two days ago."

Kagome pulled away.

"You were gone for two days, and you didn't come see me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

"GGAAAAAHHH!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR MAKING ME THINK THAT YOU WERE DEAD TWO DAYS LONGER THAN I NEEDED TO! YOU INSIGNIFICANT JERK! I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF YESTERDAY! WHAT IF I HAD DONE IT? I WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! UGGGGHHH! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha's head was now buried in six inches of cement. He groaned, and stood back up.

"Kagome? Why did you tell him to 'Sit'?" Eri asked her.

"Yeah, and why does he have dog ears?"

"Who is he, really?"

* * *

**HA HA HA! A cliffie! If you review, then the next chappie might come quicker! SO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

****

"Who is he, really?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He had some dirt on his cheek, and she giggled. Then she got real serious, and asked him, "Do you think we should tell them?"

"Well, they're bound to find out anyway, so yeah, go ahead and tell them," Inuyasha said, wiping the dirt off his cheek. Kagome sighed, and turned to her friends.

"Inuyasha isn't human, well not totally. He's a hanyou, and he's from the year 1557. I wasn't really sick this whole time, but I was with Inuyasha. That's why I missed so much school. You see, about a year ago, I was hanging out in our shrine, and some large demon grabbed hold of me, and dragged me down the well. That's how I met Inuyasha, and how we became friends."

"Wait, so…you and Inuyasha, aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend?" Eri asked. The little anime sweat bubbled formed on the back of Kagome's head. She sighed, and nodded.

"Boyfriend…since when was I your boyfriend, Kagome? Besides, why would I want to?" (Aww, Inuyasha's gonna get it!)

"I…I don't know," she said glumly, looking at the ground.

"Oh, who cares about relationships right now, I mean, the stuff Kagome said was amazing!" Yuka said, and all three girls crowded around Inuyasha.

"What's it like five-hundred years ago?"

"Why do you carry around that rusty sword?"

"Why are you two-timing with Kagome?"

"WAIT, TWO-TIMING?!" Inuyasha yelled, and the girls jumped back.

"Yeah, you are two-timing on Kagome with Ki-…Oh! Oops, sorry, Kagome."

The girls, and Inuyasha looked to where Kagome was last standing, but she was nowhere to be found. The three girls ran inside, and quickly went up to her room. They jumped when they saw Inuyasha sitting next to Kagome, and holding her as she cried.

"How, but you were down there and…" Ayumi trailed off.

"Ayumi, just don't worry about it," Eri said, and she dragged her two friends out of the room. Kagome sat up, and wiped her eyes. She looked back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she said really softly.

"What?"

"**SIT! SIT! SIT!"**

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the floor did not hold up, and he fell through the floor. Ami, Yuka, and Ayumi were sitting in the room right underneath them, and screamed when Inuyasha fell to the floor.

"Uuuuggghh! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, KAGOME!" He yelled at her. "Stupid wench," he whispered to himself.

"Maybe for calling her a wench, and then saying that you didn't want to be her boyfriend," Ayumi said. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Shut up."

"**SIT!"**

"GAAAAHH! Would you stop saying that?!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm, and dragged him upstairs. The three chattering girls followed them. Kagome went into her room, and put Inuyasha out on the windowsill.

"**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!** **SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"**

"Woah! Kagome must be really mad," Yuka whispered to the other two. They nodded their heads in agreement. Kagome ran downstairs, and then outside. Of course, the Three Gossipers were right behind her.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, and she stopped. She suddenly felt light headed, and she fell to her knees.

"KAGOME!" Her friends screamed. Kagome felt no pain, but the warmth of her blood on her chest was proof enough that she was hurt. She looked up and saw Naraku…or was it…Hojo…no…it was…

"Suikotsu? How did he get here?"

And she passed out.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome opened her eyes to find six pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Where…am I?" She asked wearily. Her mother answered her.

"In a hospital, dear, you were hurt badly. Luckily, Inuyasha was there, and got you here as fast as he could."

"I-Inuyasha?"

She looked around the room for him. She passed everyone. Yuka, Souta, Ayumi, Eri, Mom, Gramps…where was Inuyasha?

"Where…where is he?"

"We don't know, he took off before we got here," Ayumi said, looking at Kagome with sad eyes. She sighed, and looked out the window.

"H-How did I get hurt?" She asked, yet she seemed to know the answer to it already.

"When you went to go like 'kill' Inuyasha, an older man, around the age of thirty, suddenly appeared. He had spiky hair, two green tattoos on his face, and long claws like Freddy Kruger," Eri explained. "We tried to warn you, but it was too late. He had already gotten you, and then he just left."

"Oh," she said.

"Kagome Higurashi? A woman said, appearing at the door.

"Yes?"

"There is a young boy in the next room, calling out your name. I'm guessing that he knows you, and I think you should see him."

Kagome sat up quickly. She cried out in pain, and everyone rushed to her bed.

"Hey, sis, are you alright?"

"Yea…ugh…I'm fine," she told everyone. "What was the young boy wearing?"

"An old antique robe from what looks like many years ago."

"Take me to him. Now!"

The nurse put Kagome in a wheelchair, and wheeled her to the room right next to hers. She stood up, and with the help of the nurse, she walked into the room. Kagome slowly walked up to the bed, and she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He opened his eyes, and looked at her.

"Hey K-Kagome."

"Hey. What happened to you?"

"Suikotsu (sp?)… I was running after him, and I...aaaggh!" Inuyasha said as he tried to sit up. Kagome held his back, and she slowly laid him back down. He sighed, and continued his story.

"I was chasing him, and when I made it there, something hit me in the back. I turned around to see this guy holding a metal contraption, pointed at me. I had never felt that much pain before. It was terrible."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground while Kagome looked straight at him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. None of this would have happened if I hadn't got so angry. We would both be back in the feudal era if it weren't for my stupidity."

"Feh. Sometimes being stupid is good," he said, grasping her hand tighter. The nurse in the room was going to leave, but when she opened the door, she found five people flattened to the floor.

"Even when we are in your time, we still have absolutely no privacy."

"You got that, right."

Gramps, Souta, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi got up. They dusted themselves off, and chattered as if nothing happened. (Teehee, only her mom is smart enough) Inuyasha watched them leave and close the door.

"Kagome?" he whispered to her, and she sat down on the bed.

"What?"

Inuyasha whispered something in her ear, and her face turned red. She felt the back of her dressing gown, and her eyes widened. No one had tied the back, so her backside was showing the whole time. She quickly tied it and muttered, "Damn doctors."

Inuyasha smiled. He pulled the blanket off him, and Kagome started to laugh. And laugh.

"What?" he asked. Then he looked down at what he was wearing. "GGAAAHHH! Why am I wearing a dress?"

Kagome laughed and laughed while Inuyasha pulled his blanket back up. She grabbed his hand and laid down. She sighed, and leaned into him. He looked down at her and blushed.

"You managed to scare the hell out of me twice in one day. How do you do it?" Kagome asked him.

"It's one of my great traits. I am always trying to scare the crap out of everyone."

"Well, stop," she said, smiling. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Inuyasha unconsciously wrapped his arm around her, and he too, fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&

Two Days Later

Kagome's mother, Aeori, was making brownies in the kitchen when the front door opened. (A/n: Sorry, don't know her real name! POO!) She pulled her apron off, and went to greet the new guest. There was Inuyasha and Kagome standing right there.

"Oh! I didn't know that you were coming home so soon!" She said as the timer went off. "I'll be right back."

Aeori pulled the brownies out of the oven, and placed them on the stove. Walking over to the front door, she saw that they weren't standing there anymore. She checked the living room, and saw that they were sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Do you want some vanilla brownies? I know that Inuyasha doesn't like chocolate, so I just made them my own way."

"Sure, mom, we'll be right there," Kagome said, not looking up from the television. Aeori smiled, and went back into the kitchen. She grabbed two plates, and put some brownies on them. She handed one to Kagome, and one to Inuyasha.

"Thank you," they said at the same time. She nodded, and went upstairs to get some laundry.

"What are we watching?" Inuyasha asked.

"The news. It says that they are going to show Suikotsu."

"Oh." They sat there until the end, and during the last thirty seconds, they showed a picture of him, and how to contact the police if they see him.

An Hour Before

"Inuyasha," a doctor said. His dog-ears, that were awesomely hidden by the pillow, twitched. "This is for your gunshot wound. Place it on your back, and let it sit for at least twenty minutes, or until it dries," he told him, placing a bottle in his hands.

"And you, Miss Higurashi, place this on your's every day as soon as you get up, and there will be no infection," another doctor said, handing her a purple jar.

"Thank you," she said, and they left the hospital.

End Flashback

"Inuyasha, do you think that we should put your medicine on now?"

"Why?"

"If you don't, it will become a huge purple blob that hurts every time you touch it."

"Feh, fine."

Kagome stood up, and grabbed the bottle. Inuyasha pulled his fire-rat hitoe off, and then his shirt. There was a bandage that went around his shoulder, and he rubbed it tenderly. He held out his hand for it, and she told him:

"How do you think you're going to get it on your own back?"

"I'll manage."

"Here I'll do it."

"No, I'm doing it!"

"Inuyasha, quit being so stubborn!" She yelled, as she forced him onto the couch. Of course, he's stronger than her, so he only made it halfway.

"NO!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

His face slammed into the couch, and he groaned. That was starting to get really annoying. Kagome opened the bottle, and read the instructions.

"Open bottle. Take out a dime's full, and place it on the affected area," she murmured to herself. She set the bottle down, and slowly pulled off Inuyasha's bandages. He winced in pain, and she noticed it. Stroking a few fingers through his hair, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm fine. Just keep going or I'll change my mind," he snapped at her. She continued to unwrap the bandages. She placed her finger around the bullet hole, and he again twitches in pain. Kagome takes the medication, and pours a dime-sized amount on her hand. Then as gently as she could, she rubbed it in.

Instantly, Inuyasha squirmed in pain. If just that could hurt a hanyou like him that much, she wondered what it would be like for a human.

Inuyasha turned his head, and Kagome looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine."

Kagome ran a hand through his silver hair, and then stopped to scratch his ears. All dogs love that, so why not Inuyasha? She just sat there, rubbing his ears until he fell asleep.

Kagome stood up, and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed some bandages the doctor had given them, and went back downstairs. She tried her best to wrap the bandages around him without waking him up, and she succeeded. She went around the couch, and saw something glimmer on his face.

Kagome walked over, and wiped his cheek. It was a tear, just a lone tear.

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to the well. It had been well over two weeks since they had gone back to the feudal era. Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed hands, and jumped into the well. She climbed onto his back, careful not to touch his right shoulder, and jumped out.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were playing a card game that Kagome had taught them. Go Fish. When the two entered the hut, Shippo ran up to Kagome, and wrapped her arms around her. Kagome smiled and hugged him back.

"Where have you two been?" Miroku asked. He wanted to know every juicy detail.

"Well," Kagome began, "Inuyasha scared the crap out of me when I thought he was dead. My friends found out about him being a hanyou. Then Suikotsu stabbed me. Don't ask me how he got there…I don't know. Then when I woke up in the hospital, Inuyasha was in the room next to me. He was shot by a gun. Um…then we went home, watched the news, and ate some brownies…THE END!"

"Wow," was all that Sango could say.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh crap! Inuyasha! I totally forgot!"

Inuyasha's head dropped, and Kagome dragged him into the hut. The other three followed them, but they just looked into the window.

"Do I really have to do this again?"

"Yes. He said that you had to have it until your wound has healed up. Since it hasn't…take your shirt off."

Miroku smiled evilly at this, and Sango hit him over the head.

"Pervert," she whispered. Inuyasha, who was now flat on his stomach, not wearing a shirt, sighed heavily.

"Does it still hurt to do this?" Kagome asked. He nodded. She pulled his bandages off, and when he fidgeted a little, she placed a hand on his back. Pulling out the jar again, she pulled some medicine out with her finger, and placed it on his back again.

Inuyasha didn't squirm this time. He was used to that. Although, he tensed only slightly, Kagome could see the pain in his eyes. She rubbed the rest of his back, and he quieted down some. Sango and Miroku stared wide-eyed at the two of them. It was as if they were actually a couple. She took care of him in his time of need. Same with him.

"Oh my god," Sango whispered.

"What?" Shippo asked. "All she did was rub his back."

"Yeah, well…"

"Well, what?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Miroku said.

"Oh, so like Kagome and Inuyasha are going to, you know…do it!"

Kagome looked up at the voice that she had just heard, a blush starting to creep upon her face. Inuyasha turned his head, and sat up.

"What did you say?!" He growled at Shippo. Shippo grew wide-eyed, and fled from the scene. Kagome started to laugh. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh…oh, umm…well when Shippo said that, I thought that it was kind of funny to hear a kid say something like that."

"Oh, at first I thought that you were actually thinking of doing that."

"WHAT?! Oh, no! I was never thinking of something as horrid as that!"

"Oh! So being with me is horrid?!"

"No, doing that with you, or anyone else, would be horrid."

"Oh."

Kagome helped Inuyasha stand up. They walked out hand-in-hand, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Three weeks later

There they were, waiting for Naraku. Sango had her hiraikotsu ready, Miroku, his wind Tunnel, Kagome, her arrows, but where was Inuyasha?

Alas, he had to wait inside until the sun rose, for he was only human. The new moon had just started, and they all knew that Naraku was going to attack.

They all stood there for at least two hours, and nothing happened. They turned back to go inside, but was stopped by none other than Naraku. Kagome shot her arrow, and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. Miroku opened up his Wind Tunnel, and they were about to win.

Then, as Naraku was about to enter the Wind Tunnel, he grabbed onto Kagome. She screamed out, and Miroku shut his hand, stringing the beads. He tightened his grasp on Kagome, and she yelled out, "Inuyasha!"

Then, it was the crack of dawn. Inuyasha was there in an instant, freeing Kagome from his grasp. Kagome gasped and choked for air, and Miroku ended up sucking Naraku up into his Wind Tunnel. The Tunnel disappeared as soon as he shut his hand, not worried about the insects since they were probably long gone from his body.

"We did it," Kagome whispered, then fell into unconsciousness…

* * *

**How was that? I left it hanging so your mind would have something to comprehend. Like there's much to your mind anyway... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh…eh-hem…anyway, please review my story. It would mean a lot to my kitty, 2D.**


End file.
